I love you Goodbye
by nouchosakura
Summary: Natsume is not the usual serious guy here. Mikan is a workaholic and she's like the usual natsume. Later on they decided to get married but something happened. NxM HxR and other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1

MIKAN SAKURA

It was raining outside that Thursday evening. Raindrops clicked clacked on the rooftop and falls helplessly down the glasses of the window pane. It was about 7 in the evening. An auburn haired girl was sitting down on her bed…

The room was silent and a bit dark. Only her flood light is on. You can only get a very small glance of her things inside the room, a desk near the window, heavy drapes and a bed adjacent to it. It was a very small actually and you could wander your eyes very easily. Everything was silent except the rain.

She braced herself while on that bed thinking deeply... Her eyes were so blunt… Those eyes that used to be shining pale brown were black because no light strike into it. Tears came falling down on here cheeks. She was just staring on one corner of her room, letting her tears flow endlessly.

And now she stood up and went near her window. Looking outside and watching the busy streets of the city on that rainy night. Still she was crying while bracing herself. She was totally alone and all she is with was herself.

* * *

**Gomen ne. so short. im updating ASAP. ^_^ RnR please... inspire me. =)) lol.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was the 1st day of the month of September and Mikan Sakura was so excited about it. She likes 1st days of the month. Mikan is on her 3rd year in business administration course. She is not a very rich girl actually. But she got a scholarship grant when she won that prize in a national quiz bee during her high school days. Until her third year… she gets to maintain her acquisition of that scholarship. She is bright and talented and very smart. She is a timid girl. She'd only talk if you asked her something. You can rarely see her smile she is only simple but a very beautiful girl of her age. Although nobody seem to notice it that much. Her beauty was covered by her very thin face and slim body. She is working in a restaurant near her dorm for her allowance and rent. She has been spending her vacation doing part-time jobs on the nearby shops. She works almost 24 hours a day; restaurant in the morning, in the laundry shop in the afternoon and singing in a band at night. She really is good in singing. She really got the talent. And she saved a lot of money on her summer jobs. But she is going to suffer again this school year.

**Month of September 2000, In a prestigious university in Japan.**

"hey tangerine!!" a green haired girl and a raven haired girl calling her from afar and running towards Mikan… "Wait!" Sumire Shouda, is a very extrovert person and fun to be with she's into boys boys boys, she's wealthy but don't really boast it and she has been Mikan's friend since 1st year. Hotaru on the other hand is her exact opposite, she's smart and bright like Mikan, but she rarely smiles.

Mikan was just standing waiting for her friends to approach her.

"My god Sakura!! What the hell happened to you? You are as thin as a rake!!" Sumire was catching her breath.

"Hey! Permy, Hotaru. What a nice approach on the first day of class. Thanks for the complement."

Mikan replied.

"What are you talking about baka? Aren't you eating?" Hotaru asked

The university bell rings warning for the classes to start…

"Forget it. We're late! We'll talk later."Mikan smiled even though it seems like she has all the pain in the world. She only supports herself to school. Her parents died when she was still young and she was left to grandfather together with her brother, Tsubasa, who later on was married to Misaki and had a good life. But she decided to study abroad and sometimes she gets to send some presents for her family despite her tough situation. But her grandfather protests on that because he believes that she needs it more than them besides there were in good hands because Tsubasa found a good job that can support them, so she has nothing to worry about. But Mikan couldn't just take advantage of that. She is a very independent girl.

As she was walking to her class with Permy and Hotaru, she was thinking deeply and didn't seem to notice the people around her. Not even talking to Permy nor Hotaru. She was thinking far away. She was looking down on the hallway while walking. The students around her stopped to glance in the opposite way and started to chat about the two boys they saw from afar walking in the hallway in opposite directions with Mikan. But she didn't notice him moving towards her direction BAM! She hit the man and fell butt-first. She stared at him with 'awe' and pain. Her thoughts came back. She looked up to the other boy she nearly bumped to and gained a short glance from that boy who seems to have the whole world in his pockets. He then proceeded on his way and Mikan just keep staring at him so shocked. She was wandering again. She came back into her senses when Hotaru hit her with a baka gun.

"Hey! You're dreaming away Cinderella! You nearly bumped that cute and heart-throbbing and gorgeous and I… I don't know what more adjectives could describe his so handsome face." Permy started.

Mikan was just demoralized by that very piercing look. He was handsome. His messy raven hair but so formal, piercing crimson eyes so fierce and magnetic, and that perfectly shaped nose and firm lips… and perfectly carved face. He was totally gorgeous. He was so tall about 6 feet and nice body figure. Muscled and shaped. You can really tell even though he is covered by business attire. The other one looked friendly, blonde boy, just like the other one but he has blue eyes, about 3 inches shorter than the first, his captivating smile and that perfectly shaped figure seems so irresistible.

"Who is are they anyway? Why are you guys so swept by him?" Mikan asked.

"I'm not. and besides, I have bad vibes with those guys" Hotaru replied

"They're new students here, second coursers. They're taking the same course like us. Eeekkk…. I wish they were of the same class with us. " Sumire was dreaming away.

"hn. Probably, Permy will start another fan club because of those boys she goes gaga over" Hotaru snorted.

Sumire glanced at Hotaru with her little 'angry pout'

"I don't know with you Permy, Hotaru. Let's go now. We're late."

They were inside the classroom and they started they're class with introduction of themselves as what they've been doing for the past three years. They were doing it for their new Business Ad teacher. Jinno Sensei, a stern professor, 50 years old and quite smart.

"I am Sumire Shouda I'm 20 years. And…"

"An annoying girl." A brunette guy butted in. He was Kokoro Yome, Koko for short. Permy's dreaded classmate. The class laughed. And they were picked on by their classmates.

"Shut up Koko! Leave me alone." Permy was already mad.

"Tempers are not allowed in this class Shouda-san. I don't want anybody to get killed here." Jinno was actually exaggerating. "And Kokoro Yome, please wait for your turn. Alright, next one to introduce herself." Jinno said.

"Hotaru Imai, 20 years. Triple Star student, dean's lister, and don't mess with me" Hotaru exclaimed with her stoic face.

"alright. Next to introduce please" "Aaah.. the girl sitting next to Ms. Imai. You are?"

"ummmm…" Mikan cleared her throat.

"Miss Umm??" Jinno cut her. And the class started to giggle by that humor. "Ok continue Miss."

Mikan smiled and started. "I'm Mikan. Sakura Mikan, Sir. 19 years old and turning 20 next week. I'm…"

"Then perhaps Miss Sakura could treat us next week." Mikan silently stood there looking at her fists clutching together and so cold. The class cheered with the news. "And…

"Excuse me Jinno-Sensei" A man clad in a French maid costume called the professor's attention. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He said gladly. It was Narumi-Sensei, their long time gay-homeroom teacher, as they would describe.

Mikan was still standing there. And she saw Jinno Sensei outside talking to their homeroom teacher, Narumi and he was with two familiar faces talking to Jinno. Mikan was sure she has seen those guys before. Then Jinno and the guys went inside the room. That guy was the one she nearly bumped to awhile ago and his companion. That very familiar face and stare.

"People. Listen up. We have new students here." Jinno stated. "Oh.. Miss Umm.. Sakura Thank you for introducing yourself to us. You may take a seat now."

That guy stared at Mikan with interest. She didn't seem to see that. She was just looking down to her lap and keeping quiet.

"And we have here Mr. Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga a second courser. He went to a Business school in Europe, or should I say, Alice Academy France, a sister school of ours and with him is Mr. Ruka Nogi also a second courser who studied in the same school with Mr. Hyuuga. Mr. Hyuuga, Mr. Nogi please do the favors." Jinno said…

"Good morning." Heavy accent, the blonde boy spoke. "I'm Ruka Nogi you can call me Ruka. My age doesn't really have a big gap form you. I'm 25 years. I'm half-Japanese, half-French. I've already finished my 4 year course in Marketing in France and am now taking my second course in Business Administration. I preferred to transfer here for me to live my life alone and you know…away from home." Then he laughed together with the other students while the other girls squealed in delight. He really knows how to create a humor. "I am overwhelmed to meet all you. I'm not quite familiar with my new environment, so I'd be glad if you help me along the way. And this is my friend. Natsume Hyuuga. AA's top student 25 years of age and just like me a second courser"

"hn" he just replied.

The class cheered and of course the all of the girls couldn't stop liking them, especially Natsume who's a man of few words but an instant heart-throb. Only Hotaru kept a straight face. And Mikan, well, she wasn't paying much attention since she thought he was snobbish.

"All right class, since you get to know a new pal here." Jinno started. "And Mr. Hyuuga your seat would be next to Mikan Sakura, and Mr. Nogi between Sumire and Hotaru if you please" he commanded.

"ahhh!! YESS!!" Sumire screamed with delight. Hotaru still has her stoic face.

"gaa!! What? No!" Mikan reacted.

Natsume went straight to his seat and giving Mikan a smirk but she only gave a nod.

"Nice to meet you Polka. You look familiar to me." Natsume whispered next to her ear and smirked. But Mikan didn't give a reply. She was only staring at her lap in silence.

"Alright since I don't have anything to discuss yet. See you next meeting. You're dismissed." Jinno said.

Mikan was about to leave when.

_Wait, did he just say POLKA? What the?!? _

One. Two. Three..

"AHHH!! BAKA-HENTAI! What the!? How did you!?! Ahh!!!" Mikan was enraged.

She started glaring shocked at Natsume. That pervert.

"I didn't look at it. You showed it to me. when you 'bumped' into me earlier" He smirked.

The whole class was watching the so-called 'show'. There was awkward silence. "Alrighty, time to go now" Yuu interrupted the defeaning silence. Tobita Yuu, class president a dean's lister and just like Hotaru a triple star student.

All of the students went out excitedly. They were chatting and playing with their own group. Sumire was busy having her revenge on Koko. Hotaru slowly stood from her chair and picked up Mikan. Ruka tried went to make friends with them but then the girls gathered all around him and Natsume so Mikan made her escape from that scene.

* * *

**gomen ne.. first fan fic made. ^_^ i hope you enjoy it.**

**-Noucho Sakura  
**


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 2

That Friday evening Mikan went to work in a bar where she sings with a band. She works at the coffee shop near her university from 6 am to 10. She's got classes at 10:00. And at night, she starts working at around 7 pm.

At the bar… The band is already playing jazz and love songs. Hotaru and Permy was also there. Mikan is singing on stage and belting out her best. The crowd cheers every after her song. She really is a performer and a sweet girl. Now she was talking with the crowd making her way to get their attention. She was a darling of that club.

New group of people entered the club as usual for hang out and drinks together with their girlfriends and pals. Most of them are men.

Mikan shot a glance on that group standing out in the crowd. She recognized them. They were her classmates. The last person to enter was very familiar to her. It was Natsume. And he stared on her trying to recognize somebody he knew… then he proceeded with his friends on a table on the last row. Quite dark in there. Only few details of faces you can recognize. Flickers of candles on every table and soft lights on stage where Mikan performs. The waiters know their way around even on that dark place. So they move freely and about.

"If you are in love or broken hearted tonight, you can express your emotions through your song. So you can send your request and we will try our best to sing for you. Or much better, you can jam with us." Mikan said. A waiter came towards here holding a small piece of paper and he handed it to her.

"Oh. We have our first requested song in here" Let me see…" Ahh! Norah Jones. Come away with me. Nice song. Alright. We'll try that. Thanks Sumire for sending this" Then another waiter cam to her and handed her a piece of paper. She was shocked when she read those words written on that piece of paper.

It read, "Wanted to Know You more". She read that on mike and pretended not to know such kind of song. The band played the smooth jazzy song of Norah Jones, and Mikan made her voice float. Deep, cool, sultry voice of an angel. So nice to hear.

Natsume on the other hand just watched her intently and enjoyed the rest of her performance.


	4. Chapter 4

SCENE 3

The next Saturday morning, Mikan went to her job in a coffee shop. She was still sleepy because she had overtime last night. Her friend Ms. Serina Yamada was busy preparing the coffee while she herself wiping the cups dry.

"So you had overtime last night dear?" Ms. Yamada asked. She was already a mom to Mikan. She has been so nice to her since she entered the coffee shop.

"Yes, Serina-san. I feel like I'm having nausea." Mikan whimpered.

"Mikan darling, I think you should take a rest. I know my way around here. And besides you didn't have your day off last week. You have been working so hard." Serina said. "You look as thin as a rake"

"Yes Okaa-chan. But I have to work hard. I'm the only one supporting myself." Mikan protested.

"But working hard doesn't mean killing yourself." She argued. Their conversation was interrupted when

A guy entered the coffee shop. He is wearing a gray v-necked shirt and khaki trousers. He looked so smart on his attire and his full length was very stunning as he made his way on a small coffee table near the window. Mikan didn't recognize him because he was already showing his back when she took a glance.

"Mikan, take that gentleman's order." Serina said.

Mikan went towards that guy and gave him the menu without looking at his face. The guy accepted it and she took out a towel and cleaned the table for him.

"Do you really have to ignore me Polka?" It was Natsume when she turned to see the guy addressing her as such. He was staring at her coolly and bears a firm smile on his face. Those piercing crimson eyes are so magnetic as ever. She had a closer look on him when they're eyes met. Deep crimson tantalizing eyes.

"Umm… I'm sorry about that. I didn't seem to notice you. What do you want to order?" Mikan made her best excuse to avoid those curious pair of eyes and to hide her anger because of his teasing.

"DIDN'T seem to notice me? Or you're trying to avoid me?" Natsume coaxed. He crossed his arms and watching her keenly that made Mikan uneasy.

"Umm.." "Well.." Mikan was already tattering and babbling for words. "I'll get you a cup of Cappuccino?"

"You are not trying to answer my question Polka". Natsume leaned forward to meet her eyes. "Alright, I'll have cappuccino, and get one for you too and sit down with me so we can have a talk. Would that be fine with you?"

"Cappuccino for two" Serina-san appeared with two styrocups of coffee. And she whispered to Mikan "Now you better sit down in there honey. There's a good man."

"good man? More like of a pervert" she scoffed.

"Thank you Madame! You're so kind to serve us." Natsume exclaimed. Serina left them smiling and made Mikan to protest silently.

"Help yourself" he said and bringing his cup to his mouth. "I guess we never had an excellent time knowing each other well. You were trying not to notice me. Let's start again from the very beginning. I am Natsume Hyuuga. And your name polka?"

"Tangerine" She responded straightly. And not saying a word.

A smirk formed on Natsume's face.

"Hn. I thought back then I was going to call you polka when you didn't tell me your name" He smirked "I guess Tangerine is a nice name" "I don't want to call you Tangerine either. They might mistake you as a baka fruit." He smirked. "Seriously. What's your name?"

"Hmpf. Mikan Sakura. My friends call me Mikan." She responded.

"I'll call you Mikan. It fits you. Rather than calling you polka" Natsume pointed out. That made Mikan blush. Nobody called her Mikan except for Serina-san her grandpa and brother... Most of the time people call her Sakura or Tangerine. Mikan, That was a name she has always wanted to hear flowing from the mouth of her loved ones. Upon hearing that, she felt Goosebumps all over her. Her thoughts were drifting away and thinking about her parents who died long ago. She loved her parents so much but ill fate brought them to a terrible car accident. She only wished it was a nightmare. She wished that tragedy never happened to her parents and now she's left only with her brother back there in their province. That was really terrible for her. But she has no escape from this very reality. She needs to be strong for her grandpa and brother and for her to survive. Her thoughts went back to her senses and remembered that last thing Natsume has uttered.

"Excuse me?" Mikan whimpered. "You can't call me Mikan" She feels like, when somebody is calling her that, she is being tortured inside. It is so sacred for her to exaggerate. "I mean… Everybody calls me Sakura or Tangerine and you should too" she protested.

"What is the matter with calling you Mikan?" Natsume was now curious. He looked at her so intently trying to get some answers to his own questions from her eyes.

"Just call me Sakura. Mikan is not meant for you. Err… I mean it's too formal…and" she was babbling words again.

"And… Hn. Calling you with your last name is even more formal. Baka?" he said.

"Nothing!"… "Excuse me Mr. Hyuuga". She stood up, gathered her cup and went into the counter. She was trying to hide her feelings and blush. It was so evident that Serina-san could detect it.

Natsume stood up and went to the counter. "Mikan, I can't see any kind of offense calling you by that name. Unless you tell me what is eating you up every time that name rings in your ears." But Mikan didn't give any reply. She kept herself busy to avoid those eyes…

"Alright Sakura. Or Tangerine. Or Mikan. See you in class on Monday." Natsume paid his bill and went away.

Mikan felt constriction in her heart. She has two reasons why she had that pain. First, she get to remember her parents. How dreadful has become of them. And second, she let that very first man who called her Mikan walk away. She loved being called Mikan actually but she doesn't want just anybody to call her that casually. That voice of Natsume kept ringing in her ear and she can feel something different. But she was uncertain if what she is thinking now is what really that incident meant. She then gathered herself and went on working. She kept herself busy that entire day. She went to the laundry shop that afternoon and went again to her last job for the day. Singing in the club. She really loved singing in that small jazz bar near her dorm. It is where she could pour all her feelings through singing. She sometimes let her tears fall while singing a sad song which in turn could also make her audience feel so pity. She can really drive her audience's emotions. She is a real performer that's why the owner kept her for 3 years and gave her a good pay.

* * *

**I'm a bit confused here. gomen ne for the bad grammar and other stuff. ^_^ R and R**!


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE 4

In that jazz bar…

Mikan is singing on stage with her favorite fusion jazz. The people loved it.

Natsume secretly entered the jazz bar and went into the counter. This time he was alone. He ordered for two shots of scotch on the rocks and watched Mikan perform on stage. He was staring at her and trying to figure out something about her. He brought his glass to his lips and made a big gulp of its contents. He turned his back and faces the counter and ordered another shot.

"Having a great time, Sir? "The bartender asked.

"Hn." Natsume replied. "The singer sings well. It adds up to the jazzy mood of this club"

"Sakura. Yes she really is good. From the time she entered this club, our business shoot up". The boy replied. "Heaven sent her here." And she has got a voice of an angel. Good heavens pardon me. She really is good." "Lots of our customers her wanted to know her more. I don't know. Maybe fell in love. Ha Ha. I don't blame them…."

"Oh really?.." Natsume added.

"Yes Sir. The last time, somebody sent her a note". "Phew! But she remains to be very mysterious." More challenging." The bartender made a short laugh. Natsume just smirked.

"This girl really is interesting…" he said to himself. He drank his scotch all the way down. He put his glass down and went back to her. Watching her even more fanatically. He stayed there until the bar closed. It was already near 3 in the morning… the band packed up and bade goodbye. Mikan was all alone and she was also ready to go.

"Rei!" The bartender. "I'm going now" she exclaimed. But there was no reply. She can only hear clattering in the kitchen. "Alright.. Bye bye!" She then went out of the club and decided to go home.

"Mikan" A guy called her that name again. It gave her creeps but was familiar to her. She turned to look who is calling her. A man appeared from the shadows. It was Natsume. "Good Morning".

"Oh my god! You scared me. What are you doing there?" she walked towards him.

"Well I'm waiting for my driver to come. I had much of liquor tonight so I can't drive. But he's not here yet." He explained. "Where are you going?" He moved a bit closer to her.

"Ummm… I'm going home now. And you should too." "You might get in danger in here."

"Naah. I won't be in danger. Maybe it's you who will be. Come. I'll bring you home. Where do you live?" Natsume asked.

"I don't want to bother you anymore. Your driver will be here anytime. And besides its very near from here." She protested.

"So I'll walk you home. I can always call my driver to fetch me there." "Let's go." He was a very gentleman even in the midst of his perverted-ness. But that sudden concern on Mikan is really something. They walked together on those empty streets leading to Mikan's appartment. They walked for about a block but there is silence between them.

Natsume started to speak. "So, your home is not far away, Mikan?" "We have been walking for a while but haven't reached it yet" he smirked. He was trying to make the girl speak. She so silent and was thinking very far away.

"Ummm… yeah. It's quite near now. I'm sorry to have had bothered you. Maybe…" she was babbling again.

"Bothered me?" he said in a seducing tone. His voice was extremely sexy. Was he flirting with her?

"I insisted of taking you home because I wanted to talk to you. To have a casual chat. You know… getting to know you more. Unless you get to say, "Go away and leave me alone". He made Mikan smile a bit. And he knew that. "What a lovely smile you got there". I wish to see it more often Mikan". Natsume moved in front of her and stopped her. Looking in her eyes without blinking. "And magnificent eyes…" She was hypnotized by those piercing crimson eyes that stared at her so magnetically. She knew that it was a very warming. But she can never take her eyes away or she'll ruin the moment.

"My… apartment is just over there…" she cleared her throat. She knew she could not control herself any longer. "I think your driver is also waiting for you." She tried to look away while talking with Natsume.

"I see. I'll take you to your door." Natsume said. They walked together towards her apartment's gate.

"I think you can already drop me here. Thanks for taking me home. I really appreciate your kindness." She was rather too formal. But Natsume just gave her a smile. Aha. The first smile she saw from him because all he did was to smirk.

"Goodnight Mikan. See you on Monday". And she saw him walk away and a black E-Class Mercedes Benz fetched him on the other side of the street. She saw him waved and walked inside his car. Wheels rolled and then he's gone. She went upstairs to her apartment and made her way inside room. She turned on the lights. The clock reads 3:55 in the morning. So she just made a quick shower, put on her pajamas and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

SCENE 5

She spent her Sunday morning as holiday. She called up Hotaru and Sumire and went out with her. They went to church and toured themselves in the city and the park. They strolled along the park and made a wish on that Sakura tree she used to rest on and wish on when she first came to Japan. Mikan had a wish which is always the usual. To finish college and get a good job. Sumire, wished that boys will rain and she'll finally find her loved one. Hotaru wished that the two would shut up and stop dreaming.

After that, the three of them went into a dress shop to buy some new clothes.

"Hey Tangerine! Look at this top! So fabulous!" Sumire giggled. "Maybe that newcomer would lay his eyes on me when he gets to see this sexy piece of clothing." Mikan just kept silent and smiled on her friend.

"Baka… take this one." Hotaru handed her a white dress which is so simple yet so beautiful. "I think this fits you."

"But Hotaru…" Mikan protested.

"No more butts! Come on! Try it on! Or this Baka gun will hit you" Hotaru insisted. Mikan went inside the dressing room and tried that gown on. It fitted her so perfectly. Her slender curves showed and it was a bit appealing. "Come out there Cinderella!" her friends asked. She came out of that dressing room. "OMG! SAKURA… You look… B-E-A-utiful darling!" Her friend's jaw dropped in awe because she really looked stunning. Mikan has become a woman. A guy could never miss a chance looking at her. She looked so perfect in that very pretty dress.

"But I'm only until trying this on. It is so expensive!" Mikan went back inside the dressing room feeling so down because she can never get that dress. She doesn't have any extra penny to spend. Her pay is only good for her rent, allowance and food. She went out again holding that piece of clothing in her arms and took it back to where they got it. "Let's go Hotaru, Permy." They went out of the store and went to an ice cream/confectionery shop. "I'll have chocolate, double scoop and a box of howalon please" Mikan said "Mine's strawberry" Sumire added "I'll have crab brains and blood juice" Hotaru joked. The waiter looked at her speechless. "of course I want to have vanilla flavor. Baka" she added. They gleefully licked on their ice cream. At least Mikan's disappointment passed. Hotaru and Sumire really understood her situation. But she is there to lift her feelings up. They are really best of friends. They went home at around 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Mikan went inside her apartment and prepared herself a dinner. She opened the TV to watch and channel surfed. She was shocked to see Natsume and Ruka on television. He was sitting beside a business tycoon in London, Mr. Hyuuga and must be his father. They were in a press conference and they are about to launch a new project in England. She watched the news about them. The next news item was also talking about Natsume and Ruka too. He is to relieve his father's position once he finishes his degree in Japan. This 25 year old Mr. Hyuuga is the youngest business tycoon in London. She turned off the TV after watching the news.

It was around 7 in the evening. It's her day-off form the jazz bar. So she really has nothing to do the entire evening. She took out her guitar and sang on her bed. She also tried composing new songs inspired by her parents and probably her new 'friend'. She went to bed when she grew tired of singing.


	7. Chapter 7

SCENE 6

Mikan woke up early and went straight to the coffee shop. She kept herself busy until 10 am. She left after that and went straight to school which is just in front of the shop.

The bell rang for classes. Mikan went inside her classroom and saw 3 empty spaces beside where she used to sit. "Sumire is going to be late again!" she said to herself. "obviously. She called and told me last night that she met a young man. RUKA. That baka." Hotaru was already there eating crab brains. And to her right, she lingered when she get to see it empty. Natsume wasn't there. She kept on staring on her side where Natsume used to sit. But somebody went standing in front of her and of lengthy figure. At first he saw the shoes so she looked up and saw him.

"Looking for me?" He was looking down at her and gave her a smirk. He then sat beside her and she blushed terribly. He was teasing her when he saw that child-like reaction. Her cheeks were really blushing and she tried to hide it. He gave a deep chuckle and said "Didn't get to see you singing last night?"

"I was…umm.. It was my day off yesterday." She tried not to look at him because she was hiding her cheeks. "You went there?" she asked.

"Obviously… I was in the mood to hear some jazz music. So I went there" He was lying. He went there to see her. "Are you not feeling well?" he asked trying to take a sneak a quick look on her face. "Why are you looking away from me? Are you afraid that I might get infected?" he chuckled. He knew she was already blushing. He smiled without her knowing it. That smile that looked so captivating and alluring. Nice set of teeth and sexy pair of lips that could melt a thousand women's hearts.

"O hayou gozaimasu class!" Narumi exclaimed. Dancing going inside the classroom

"O Hayou Narumi-Sensei" the class responded in chorus.

"O Hayou Sensei!" it was Sumire. She was late. The class laughed on her and Narumi just gave her a weird gayish smile and nod.

"ok. Free period." Narumi added. The whole class cheered.

The class ended and everybody went out for lunch break. Mikan went out with Sumire and Hotaru heading for the canteen. Natsume wanted to join them but he was hindered by the girls who were known to be the super cheer leaders in school. Natsume can't get through them so he just watched them walk away.

"Hmmm. Getting attached to her aren't we?" Ruka chuckled.

"hn." Natsume replied.

"Hmph! That Natsume is very attractive. And now all the girls in our class are attached to him. He couldn't even breathe because those sluts kept on flirting on him…After all they should talk to me because I am the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club..Arrghh!" Sumire was angry.

Mikan just kept silent, as always. She was clutching on her books and dreaming away while walking.

"Tangerine!! It's your birthday tomorrow right? Wow. Our little girl is turning 20."Sumire teased her.

"yes a perfect chance to buy her lace panties so that she'd stop wearing those panda printed ones" Hotaru was laughing.

Mikan just gave a smile on her friend and glared at Hotaru. "So where do you go tomorrow?" Sumire asked.

"I don't know. To work maybe." Mikan replied and laughed.

"Yeah! Right! Sure! All you know is work! We'll go out tomorrow before you go the Jazz bar. Ok?"

"Ok." Then they went to the canteen to buy some snacks and went straight to their next class.

"oi Sakura-san! It's your birthday tomorrow!" One of her male classmates get to ask. It was Koko actually. Sumire's enemy.

"And you're not invited!" Sumire replied in anger. "Get out of my face you asshole!"

"Annoying girl!" Koko replied. "I'm trying to talk to your best friend so stop butting in. And besides it's not your birthday anyway, so back off!"

They were arguing over a few things. That's what they used to do. They don't really care if they were shouting at each other. But their classmates find it cute. The quarrel of lovers.

The class ended at around 4 in the afternoon. So Mikan still has the time to prepare herself for her night job in the jazz bar. She did the same as usual. Sing and get paid. But Natsume wasn't there watching her that night. But it was nothing to her actually. With or without him, she's on the go.

The next morning she woke up early and greeted herself a Happy birthday. She put on her best clothes and ready to go. When she went down, the landlady called to her. She's got a phone call from home.

"Hello?" Mikan said on the phone.

"You'll die in seven days if you don't know who this is. Happy Birthday Mikan!" It was her brother. She was near to tears when she heard that voice from home. "How are you Mikan? we missed you so much!" It was Misaki.

"Tsubasa, Misaki. I missed you too. Thank you for calling. I'm fine. How about you?"

"We're fine too Mikan. We hope you can go home on semester break. Grandpa said he is going to take us to the lake house and we are going to spend Christmas there. I'm so excited. I wish you could make it this time. And oh, you're going to have a niece soon. Misaki is pregnant"

"Aww!! I'm looking forward for that. Yes. I promise. This call is going to cost you much. I'm going now. Send my love to Misaki and Grandpa. Bye.!"

"Bye bye lil girl." Then she heard a phone click and her brother is gone.

She wiped her teary eyes, put a smile on her face and went straight to the coffee shop.

"Happy Birthday my little girl" Serina kissed her on the cheeks and hugged very tight. "Not every girl turns 20 so beautiful as you are." She added.

"Arigatou Okaa-san." Chris replied smiling. After working at the coffee shop, she went to school and of course Sumire and Hotaru came running to her and kissed her on the cheeks and greeted her with delight. When she was talking to Hotaru, she saw Natsume walked across them in a fast pace and just gave her a smile and moved on. She was so disappointed. Why didn't she greet her? _"Oi Mikan! Baka! How is he supposed to greet you? He doesn't know. And let's keep it that way." _She told herself. They went to class and as usual Natsume is there beside her. But he was so silent today. No even a single sign of bothersome. She felt a bit worried. Was she missing it? Is she longing for Natsume to bother her? What is this she's feeling right now? She doesn't like this kind of feeling. Is she starting to fall for him?

They are already done with their class. Hotaru invited Mikan to treat her some ice cream. They had a great time as always. And after that, Mikan went to the club to work. She was wondering if Natsume is going to watch her. But she didn't hope that thing to happen. She went on with her work but she is not at ease.

While she was singing that very sweet Norah Jones song, the Nearness of you, the waiter handed her a letter. After singing, she opened it on stage and was still joking that an admirer must have sent a song request on a pink card. Everybody laughed. But when she read it, her face turned white as paper. The letter says: "Happy Birthday! I'm sorry if I have just greeted you this late. I hope this is not just the end of it.- NH p.s. I like the way you sang tonight" She knew he was just around that jazz bar. She got startled when the band played a jazz love song. She didn't give a cue. Then a man went on stage and took the microphone from her. It was Natsume. She was so shocked. He let her sit down on her chair and started to sing. He serenaded her with a very beautiful love song by Michael Buble, "Guess I'm falling for you". She blushed again terribly. He placed his right arm casually on her waist and made Chris tremble. But he can feel her nervousness. So he drew her close to him encircling his arms in her shoulders and clutching her tightly. The entire song gave her agony and she was really being tortured. She really cant understand what she is feeling inside. When the song was finished the crowd cheered for him. He took a glance on Mikan and said, "Mikan, Happy Birthday". The crowd teased the both of them which made Mikan blush more.

The jazz bar closed at around 2 am. And Natsume waited for Mikan to come out. He met her on the door and gave her a bouquet of white roses. She adored white roses. She gave this man a very warm smile of gratitude.

"You really shocked me tonight…Nat-kun" She started. "I never really thought you can sing well"

"Hn. Me too. I was shocked to have sung that well. Maybe I was inspired by you." He was trying to appease her with those words. He was standing in front of her. So close to her that she could even smell his aftershave that really gave a tingle in her senses. He was much close. She was so nervous and she literally trembled.

"Are you alright, Mikan?" he held her by the arm. Her soft skin lingered in his touch. He then looked down on her tenderly but she can't utter a word. She is being dragged away by her senses.

"Mikan…" He then placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to meet those stunning crimson eyes. Their eyes were locked to each other.

"You are very lovely" he said in a very soft voice. Seems like shivers running down her spine. It was a freezing moment.

Her tremble even worsened when he moved his face closer to her. She can even feel his breath teeming on her face. It was so warm. His mouth was already so close to hers. Her heart beats so fast and she can't control it. He studied her face lovingly. Mikan was so nervous and uneasy. So he just smiled when he saw that very childish reaction on her face and instead kissed her on her forehead and whispered, "Happy Birthday,Mikan."

Mikan smiled like she never did before. Only Natsume made her do that. He touched her face softly and said, "You look so cute when you blush like a child". They chuckled together.

He once again walked her home. This time, it was so cold. So he took his coat off and covered Mikan with it. They were walking side by side.

"Uhhmmm…" She cleared her throat.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Natsume started on her. Now this guy really knows how to read minds.

"Actually…I'm…I just wanted to tell you that I'm grateful for your kindness tonight… and yeah… as always" She was so bashful to continue. "And I'm sorry about my behavior last week… I…"

"It's ok. I understand. Anybody would do that because I was a bit bothersome." He added, "I just…"

He can't continue what he was saying. "I'm sorry about while ago… You know if you didn't want me to do that. I was a bit fast on you…ummm… Sorry"

"Umm… yeah. I mean I'm fine." They just both kept silent and smiled to themselves. They walked together to Mikan' apartment and enjoying each other's company.

"Thanks for tonight, Nat-kun. I really appreciated your kindness and…umm… Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you too… for giving me chance to spend little time with you. Goodnight too."

"Bye."

"Bye." They parted from each other with a big smile on their faces.

Mikan threw herself to her bed and stared happily on the ceiling. She was remembering that moment she had with Natsume. She can't really take that off from her thoughts and she can't even sleep. She just tossed and turned and kept thinking about him. Was she really in-love with Natsume? Why didn't she refuse that kiss from him? What was that kiss really meant? Now she really doesn't care about anything. All she knows is this was her best birthday ever.

On the other hand, Natsume went into his penthouse in some grand hotel. He loosened his tie and sank into his sofa. He took out a glass and poured himself some whiskey. He was very silent. He turned the stereo on and played a soft jazz music that Mikan used to sing. He was smiling while listening to it and remembering that little moment with Mikan. every time he gets to remember those blushes he saw from this shy girl, he chuckles and enjoyed it. He lay back there in the sofa and kept thinking about her.

"hmm. Had a great night did you Natsume?" it was Ruka. He grabbed a shot glass and sat beside his friend.

"Hn. Hey. How did you get in here?" Natsume asked. Ruka jingled the keys he was holding and chuckled.

"Why Christine? You stole my heart. And now I'm attached to you. I can't take you out of my head." Natsume repeated again and again

"haha. I knew it." Ruka inserted.

"But why can't I just say it to you?" Natsume brought his glass to his mouth and drank that liquid.

The night passed with the both of them thinking about each other and smiled every time they get to remember those sweet moments they shared.


	8. Chapter 8

SCENE 7

The days and nights kept Mikan and Natsume together. They were enjoying each other's company. They sometimes spend wondrous moments while knowing each other more. They spent holidays together and sometimes with Sumire, Ruka and Hotaru. There was never a day that they are not together. All the laughter and enjoyment they shared made their bond even stronger. But they keep a friendly bond. It was nothing mutual although sometimes they bump into each other and feel something different but they prefer to keep it silent. Not one of them tried to barge into each other's lives. They feel it a bit complicated for now.

"Next month, their will be an acquaintance ball" Narumi announced in the class.

"Oh my God! I'm going to wear the best masque dress ever" Sumire shrieked. Mikan just kept silent because she's certain that she has nothing to wear except for that red dress she has been wearing for the past 2 years. And she looks terrible in it.

"Sakura, Hotaru" Sumire called. "What about you?" Hotaru saw that reaction of Mikan and she felt like not pushing it further. So she signaled Sumire to shut up and made a plan.

"Baka, Gomen-nasai we were not able to buy you a gift on your birthday. Nonoko borrowed my money that time. But I've decided to give it to you now. A late birthday gift."

"Hey come on Hotaru, Permy! You don't have to do that."

"No baka. Come with me I'll show it to you." They went into the same shop where they have been shopping the other day.

"Here Tangerine." Sumire gave her a big present wrapped in a pink gift wrapper with white ribbon in it.

"Thanks so much Hotaru, Permy". "You really are my best friends"

"Well of course! Who else are your best friends?" They just laughed together.

"Come let's have ice cream. Let's open your gift later in your apartment." As always they go to the nearest ice cream shop and enjoy their favorite flavors….

"What is it inside anyway?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"Hmm.. just some lace panties and a bomb" Hotaru said.

"I mean DUH! It's a secret isn't it?" Sumire replied with sarcasm. "But I know you would like T-Back, thongs and silicon bra." Sumire shrieked when Mikan shot a stern glance on her. Then she ran away from Mikan.

"Come back here you evil nasty witch!!!!" Mikan picked up the parcel and chased her, Hotaru following them. They were like little kids running after each other. Then they reached Mikan's apartment and they were breathing heavily except for Hotaru who was riding in her limo the whole time.

"Oi Baka! Let's go upstairs."

"Hey. Open it now… Now.. Now…." Sumire is like a child trying to tease Mikan.

"Ok. I will. Don't be so excited." Mikan replied. "Just don't play tricks on me." Permy giggled when she get to hear that. Mikan gave her a warning but Sumire swore it wasn't like that at all. When she opened it she was shocked to see what Hotaru gave. But Sumire burst out in laughter. It was a pair of lingerie. It was a pair of pink bra with matched t-back underwear. Sumire rolled on the floor upon seeing the reaction of her friend.

"SUMIRE!!!!"

"That's not it." She can't control her laughter. "Open it more."

She opened it and another sexy piece of clothing astounded her. It was a see-through night gown.

"What do you think I'm into? A honeymoon?" Sumire nearly cried of laughter while Hotaru still has her stoic face but tried holding back her laughter. Then she continued opening that box because there was still something inside. When she opened it, she saw a very beautiful white dress. Same dress she tried when they went on shopping. When she saw that, she was brought to tears and hugged her best friends tight.

"Oh you playful creatures! I am so grateful. But you shouldn't have done this. This is too much. Arigatou"

"Hey! We are your best friends!" Sumire replied. "Bakal, we'll come with you at the jazz bar."

"Ok. I'll just change my clothes." They went into the club. Hotaru enjoyed her friend's performance. But Natsume wasn't because he flew to London for a ball hosted by his father.

When Mikan went home that night, Hotaru brought her home. Sumire went home too and it was two separate ways. So she has got no choice. What's the difference anyway, between having Natsume and not?

There really is a difference. From the time Natsume and her went together she longed that everyday it would still be the same. And now, she longs for it. She longs for Natsume beside her. She feels so protected whenever he is there at her side. And her thoughts wondered why she became so fond of him. So dependent on him. What is it with her? She was never like this before. Is she really falling in love with the man? Is she longing for his touch, for those moments that they have shared?

She felt so confused right now. She must not think about it. She is not certain yet…

Mikan went to bed but all she did was toss and turn because she can't sleep thinking about Natsume. So she turned the TV on watched the news. She channeled to where she get to see Natsume before. She came to watch the news which was recorded earlier and shown in the late night news of London. There was a ball as what Natsume said before he left. She kept watching until she gets to see what she hoped for. She once again saw Natsume on TV but now with a lady escort. She was elegant and beautiful with mix of sophistication. She moves like a princess and a fine young lady same of his age. She was walking around with Natsume clinging into his arm and making a nice couple. Together with the pair was Ruka and a pink-haired girl.

When Mikan saw that, she felt something weird inside. Her heart beats so fast and she feel cold shivers all over her and bitterness in her heart. Seems like tears are up to her throat. How come her feelings went wild when she saw that lady clinging into Natsume's arm? She was so happy with Natsume. Was she jealous? But she don't have the right to be jealous. Natsume has nothing to do with her feelings. And besides they don't have any kind of commitment for each other.

The couple on TV was interviewed by a news reporter from a network in London.

"Mr. Hyuuga, you made a nice couple tonight with Ms. Koizumi. And you look beautiful tonight too Miss." The reporter also acknowledges Luna Koizumi. "Mr. Nogi. You too and your partner Ms. Umenomiya" acknowledging Anna Umenomiya.

"Yes thank you. Natsume invited me to keep him company for tonight. How can I refuse a man like Natsume." Luna was the one who answered the question. Luna replied with sophistication. She really is from the elite. But then Natsume just kept quiet and made a firm smile.

"Mr. Hyuuga, may I just ask you a personal question. Do you have any plans of settling down since you already have everything in your life?

"Yes. Who doesn't?" Natsume just replied straightly but with charm.

"Can it be with beautiful Ms. Koizumi in here?"

Luna was so intrigued by the question and answered. "We will see." The couple went along through the crowd and they are being chased by the media who were throwing more questions. But they did not those anymore but instead proceeded to the dining hall where the media are off limits.

After that sight Mikan has no more nerves of watching that TV program. She was disturbed by the scenes she saw. She turned the television off and went to sleep. But she can't take it off her head. Every time she closes her eyes, she can see Luna and Natsume together. She tossed and turned until her mind went tired and rested at around 4 a.m.

Her alarm clock rang as the clock reads 6:00 in the morning. But she can't lift her head because she still feeling asleep and wanted more. But then she has to go to work at the coffee shop. So she forced herself to stand and went to shower. She saw herself in front of the mirror and she noticed dark eye bags.

"Gosh! I hate this" She exclaimed. "Why do you have to dream of them anyway?" She scolded herself. She dressed up and went to the coffee shop.

"Good Morning Darling" Serina greeted her. "Or seems like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" She noticed. "What happened to you Mikan?"

"Umm… I couldn't sleep well last night" She replied.

"But you never had insomnia before?" "Tell me the truth Mikan" Serina warned her.

"You were thinking of someone else didn't you?

"I don't know Okaa-san." From that reply, the old woman already knew the answer. She just smiled at her and gave her a light tap on her cheeks.

She went to school after work. As usual, Sumire is late, Hotaru was already there being pissed off by Ruka and hits him with the baka gun and Natsume… He was so early. She saw him on his seat and up to his nose reading a manga. He was wearing a pair of dark gray suit. He looks so attractive in that attire. Everybody inside the classroom was fooling around just like any college student would do. But he just stayed there. Maybe because he is more mature because he is already 25 and he knows more about the adulthood. Mikan walked towards him and sat on her chair beside him.

"Good Morning Mikan" He greeted her so composedly without looking at her. But she didn't give a reply which made him raise an eyebrow. He was so intrigued by her actions so he placed the manga he was reading down, took off his glasses and faced her intently.

"Whats the matter with you?"

"Umm… what?" she pretended not hear his question.

He moved closer to her lifting his chair a bit closer to hers so she can smell his aftershave. She was having tingles inside her that made her quiver. He took her by the face and studied her eyes.

"Hmm… Let me diagnose" He touched her forehead. "Not warm" He checked her eyes. "Not dilated" He made funny faces out of her face and chuckled.

"Cut it out" she moved her face away from his touch. "I'm not sick okay?"

"I hope you're not. But you look to be bothered. What is it?" She was afraid that he might read what is on her mind. "You didn't sleep well last night did you?" He was bombarding her with lots of questions.

"Huh?"

"You have terrible set of eye bags." He was smiling at her.

"Maybe I overslept."

"You don't get those in oversleeping but big belly." He touched her lightly on her face and chuckled.

"Anyway, could you be my escort for the Masquerade? Please?" He pleaded.

"Do I need to?" she replied. "And besides there a lot of choices in the university and Sumire…"

"Yes. And you are one of them. And Sumire already has. Hotaru is going out with Ruka" He cut her.

"That witch! She didn't tell me."

"You're the only girl I know in this university. So?"

"I'll think about it."

"Good. You have 5 minutes to do so."

"What?"

"Come on. 4 minutes and 30 seconds."

"Hey wait!"

"4 mins…" he was making a countdown and that made her irritated.

"Nat-kun!… Cut this crap."

"2 minutes left…

"Hey! That's cheating. Minutes don't count as seconds." He just laughed while counting.

"1 minute left…tick…tock…" He still is not listening to Mikan. "30 seconds…

"Arrgghhh…." She was near to madness.

"10 secs… No answer means yes…"

"You are blackmailing me!"

"5, 4, 3…

"Alright, alright! I'll go with you."

"Zero". He laughed out loud and pinched her nose. He was very thankful to Mikan.

"You are like a kid Natsume…"

"Sure I am Mikan."

He just gave her a big grin and Mikan was just staring at him so furiously. But he was just teasing her and chuckled every time she gives out a funny expression.


	9. Chapter 9

SCENE 8

It was already the first of November and first fall of snow touched the ground starting the long days and nights of winter. First of Novembers normally would be the All Saint's day and after that the All Souls day then the Hallows eve. This is what the people always wanted especially for the kids because they can go trick ad treating in their neighbors. They would usually dress in scary costumes then visit the neighborhood and test whether their neighbors are afraid of them then they get a prize for that. It is also the time for pumpkin carvings and building scary sets and sometimes others would go ghost hunting.

The third week made the students of GA busy. They were preparing for their acquaintance ball. A masquerade ball. Everybody went hunting for their outfits and attires and the others are busy setting up the venue. The party is on the 20th of the month. And they still have 3 more days to go to finish everything. While preparing, they had fun and despite of all the stress and fatigue they still manage to enjoy each other's company. They were times that they had to change the set because it looked so overly designed. And that made Sumire furious. She was the chairman for the venue. She designed every hall with pink and girly stuff. That made the boys reacts detestably. They soon came up with an idea of redesigning it and, made it similar that of old European architecture with a touch of creep. After having done with the venue, everybody was delighted to see that. Tomorrow will be their party. They still have one more thing to do. They had to prepare themselves.

On the night of the 20th, Mikan didn't go at the Jazz club. She made her excuse and she was relieved by her band mates for the meantime. She was messing with herself at home. Actually, she's making herself up and prepare for the ball. Few touch of foundation, a pale blush, brown shadows to match her brown eyes, and pale pink lipstick. There was nothing much to put on her face because she looked so stunning in those very small touches. She let down her usually-pig-tailed hair and let it flow down to her waist. She was dressed in white, the dress that Sumire and Hotaru gave her. She let her hair fall on her back and looked at herself in the mirror. She must admit that she really looked so beautiful. But she just smiled humbly.

The clock on her wall strikes at 7 and she must get going. She had a final look of herself in the mirror, picked up her white purse, put on her mask and went to the party. She already knew that she was late so she rushed her steps towards GA. But she really is going to destroy her get up if she stresses herself but then she has no choice. A car stopped beside her and opened its window. It was Hotaru.

"Come on in Baka!"Sumire and Hotaru exclaimed. So Mikan went inside the car with them and went to the party.

"I'm so excited!" Permy giggled. "A guy asked me to be his date. He is from our department. Well… you see… it has been quite a while since we knew each other and I think.. it's the right time… uhmm.. Koko and I are going out." Sumire giggled. "By the way, who will be with you guys?" she added.

"I'm going with that blonde boy.. Ruka." Hotaru said.

"NO WAY! No!! is this really true!? NO as president of RUka-Natsume fan club.. I protest!!" Sumire was shocked.

"Well. We can't do anything about it anymore" Mikan chuckled.

"What about you miss pretty girl in white?" Sumire asked.

Mikan gave Sumire a smile for a reply and made her friend to give a stern look. "Don't tell me…" Sumire gasped for she already knew. "No way!" They both laughed. They arrived at the venue. Sumire was escorted by Koko who asked her and Ruka with Hotaru.

"Ruka-kun. Have you seen Nat-kun?" Mikan asked in a concerned tone.

"so far. I wasn't with him when I went here" Ruka replied.

"oh, I see. I guess he's not coming"

"nah. He will. I know him… and if he didn't Im pretty sure he's gonna die with your friend's Baka gun"

Hotaru slapped his arm and they left.

Mikan was alone for a moment standing there and keeping quiet. She was looking for him in her mind and she was about to feel disappointed when somebody whispered in her ear from her back.

"I'm sorry I am late." It was a familiar voice to her and she turned around to see. It was Natsume dressed in very elegant attire. Black suit and bow tie. He looked so very smart in those pieces of clothing. He looked so cool and fresh and attractively handsome. His face was so clean having the shave and haircut. Just like a Prince. He was so close to her and she could even smell his aftershave and cologne. That really made Mikan linger for his magnetic appeal.

"You are so beautiful, Mikan." He said as he touched her lightly on her cheeks and made Mikan quiver. "Will give me the honor of making you as my date this evening?"

"A deal is a deal." She was so certain about it. Natsume only smiled and offered his arm and escorted her inside the hall. Everybody is already there and enjoying. Friends chatting, couples flirting and teachers yawning. There are candles lighted everywhere which made the venue romantic instead of haunted.

After the dinner, the couples went in dimmed places to share little sweet nothings. Some danced and had drinks for themselves. All sorts of dances were enjoyed by the GA students. Then, in the middle of the very high energy party the music suddenly the music changed its tempo. The DJ played a sweet dreamy song that was meant for lovers. Some of the dancers went into their seats and were catching for air. But there was only one lady who stayed in one corner and silently watching at them. The music was dreamy that one of the staff dimmed the lights and left only the candles flickering in the dark. Couples gathered in the dance floor and enjoyed the moment. Mikan was a bit envious with them so she had a pale smile on her lips. She was dreaming for a prince charming to bring to the dance floor but then he's gone missing. Few moments Natsume approached her and asked her to dance. But then she thought it was already the end of the song so she refused. But Natsume her by the hand and signaled the waiter to tell the DJ to play his request. Natsume took her to the dance floor and her favorite music started to play. She used to sing that song and made lovers dance but not her. And now her dream came true. He held her by the hand in a waltz hold. They gazed each other in the dark and moved with the rhythm of the song. Mikan was still trembling in his hold so he tighten his hold and pulled her a bit closer which made her quiver. But he just smiled to see that shy expression of hers.

"Mikan…" he started. "You are so beautiful tonight." And Mikan terribly blushed in his words. She was left not speaking at all. But heart beats louder than words.

They filled the dance floor with so much romance but so wholesome and tender. The other lovers just did their own business and so as with Natsume and Mikan.

They gazed in each other's the eyes not losing a contact. They were so near and could smell each other's breath. Mikan's heartbeat was never idle. But Natsume was so calm and relaxed still keeping Mikan not tensed. He suddenly moved towards her and held her in his arms… so warm… and put them on his shoulders and he slid his hands around her waist. Now they are so close and almost embracing each other. That really gave the both of them warmth in the cold night. They were keeping each other so safe and secure.

The dreamy jazzy music lasted for about 8 minutes and it was extended for 55 more seconds using the sweet alto saxophone, deep double bass and brush kit. It was so romantic that you can never say the song was too long. The dancers even felt it was so short to enjoy being in their lover's arms. The music wasn't in hurry when it faded out. The light turned on slowly but still dimmed a bit. Dancers went back to their tables and fusion was starting to play. Mikan and Natsume were not in a hurry to unlock each other. Natsume gave her time to compose herself then he took her back to her table. There was no rush with things but only in the heart that beat like distant drums still pounding so hard inside her chest. When they reached the table, Sumire was the first one to greet them. She also had a dance with Koko. Hotaru was blushing madly for the first time because she danced with Ruka.

"Tangerine. That was awesome!" She whispered to her giggling and teasing her when Natsume excused himself for a phone call. He went out to receive it. But Mikan only gave a faint smile hiding her blush.

It was already 1 in the morning. Some students went home or maybe went out for more gigs to attend to. But Mikan and Hotaru were already a bit tired except Sumire. She still wanted to go to the Ultra Cosmic Rave House to have some party. Mikan excused herself so Sumire went out with other girls. Sumire was a bit afraid to ask Hotaru so she did not mind. Alone, Mikan walked her way home. She was at gate of GA when somebody called her from behind. It was Natsume.

"Mikan". He stopped her. "I'm sorry I stayed long on the phone." Anyway, you're going home? Let's go!"

"It's ok Nat-kun." It's quite near" She protested.

"Hmmm… 5 blocks is very near for you eh?" "Come on!" He took her by the hand lead her towards his car. This time, he is not with his driver. Mikan didn't argue anymore so she slid inside his luxurious sedan and they rolled down the busy streets of Japan.

"So…He started. Did you.. ummm.. Enjoyed the party?"

"Yes. It was more terrific than last year. It was… well prepared this year." She answered then silenced. Actually, that was not the real answer. She was afraid to tell him that she felt like in heaven tonight. The dance suddenly came across her mind. But she shook herself to forget about it. It was nothing worth a meaning. That was only a dance.

They reached her apartment. The lights were out and the doors were locked. She forgot to tell her landlady that she will be at a party. She didn't have any keys and disturbing her landlady would be impractical. Natsume waited there for her.

"Darn!" She muttered to herself. "What am I gonna do?"

"Any problems dear?" He knew that she was in trouble. "Seems like you were locked out tonight…"

"It's ok… I'm perfectly ok."

"I don't think so. Come on. I'll cover you."

"No. I'll be fine."

"Stop it Mikan." His voice was very cold. "Come inside the car." She had no more arguments. She went inside his car without a sound. They rolled down into a very high society street. Just like Beverly Hills. They stopped by in front of a huge five star hotel like that of Ritz. It was very expensive even only the façade. They went out of the car and went inside. Everything is…elegant. They went into the counter to get some keys. Actually, card keys. They made their way on the elevator and moved up to the 15th floor of the hotel. The penthouse. Mikan was a bit nervous when they went inside the room. It was huge! The living room tripled her room. There was hi-fi equipment. Big TV screen, stereo, big sofas, warm lights, remote controlled windows, paintings and lot more.

"Have a seat…make yourself comfortable."

She was still very silent of what she is seeing now. He went inside the kitchen and turned the percolator on. He made really aromatic coffee and toast. He went back to the living room and saw her stand in front of the big windows of his penthouse. The entire city could be viewed from there. So vast and some parts are lighted. It was so beautiful. Her own apartment do have a window but not that wide with fascinating view like his. All her stress fade away and she was relaxed.

"Good thing you don't have fear of heights." He chuckled. "I can't stay so long in there". He brought with him a tray with 2 mugs and a plate of toast. He put them down on a small coffee table near the window. It was a bit cozy. He gave her, her mug and she enjoyed the strong but sweet aroma of the liquid. She was about to doze off now but then her senses were awakened by that pleasant odor. She sat on a chair and brought the liquid to her mouth. It was hot and invigorating. She made a small gulp and felt the hot liquid running down her system.

"Thanks." She finally started talking.

"Welcome Mikan. You can stay here overnight if you want."


	10. Chapter 10

SCENE 9

It was already December and it's going to be a 2-week vacation. They won't be able to see each other for two weeks. But Mikan is really has to go home as what she had promised her brother Tsubasa.

"So where do you plan to go this Christmas?" Natsume asked her.

"I'm going home to my Grandpa. She replied. "And I guess you'll be spending yours too in London?"

"Yes. I'm flying there tomorrow." He was a bit sad to say that. "Well… that would be a hard time for me." He said.

"But why? You're going to be with your family."

"But I'm not going to be with you for two weeks." He added.

"Two weeks Natsume. It's a very short time to spare"

"Before yes. But…now…it seems to be a long time. I can't stand that anymore. Because…you're not there with me. " Natsume was babbling for words which made Mikan puzzled.

"Mikan, please don't go. Can you just spend your holiday with me? Please?" He was begging.

"I'm sorry Natsume but I missed home." "I've been away from the one I love for 2 years already." 'I hope you understand". She was telling him that dreamily.

"With the one you love? So… you're going to spend time with that one you love." He misunderstood. "I hope you enjoy your stay there". Natsume lost his charm when he heard that. "Bye then. I still have work to do" He walked away without her having to explain. Mikan was left confused by the way Natsume acted. So she went home too feeling mystified.

"What does he mean by that?" Did I say anything wrong? How shallow could he be?" She was telling Sumire about what happened to her and Natsume.

"Ding dong Cinderella! That guy went jealous!" Sumire explained to her on the phone.

"Baka. Ruka told me he likes you" Hotaru added on the other line of their conference.

"Jealous of what?" Mikan shrieked.

"I missed the one I love…as in DUH Cinderella! He mistook it as your boyfriend!."

"As in! Then he just presumed? Without even asking me? He is not thinking is he?"

"Girl! It is you who is not thinking. I think he feels something for you."

"I just said that Permy" Hotaru exclaimed.

That left Mikan thinking. Was he really falling in-love with her?

"No matter what it is, let fate bring us together or break us apart."

That morning, Mikan packed her things up to fly to Okinawa same as with Natsume. His flight to London is also today. Both of them went to the airport but of different planes. They both checked in the departure area but they don't seem to notice the presence of each other. They had a misunderstanding when they parted yesterday. But the both of them also longed to reunite again and explain everything to each other. They can't meet in the same place. The airport is too vast to find somebody. But they were looking for each other because they knew they might meet there.

"Calling all passengers bound for Okinawa please prepare for boarding…" the announcer called.

Natsume hoped in his heart that he might bump into Mikan somewhere. But he can't find her anywhere. He felt so sorry for what he did to her. And now the plane is leaving and they didn't get to meet and reconcile before they spend on their holiday… that was too painful for the both of them to bear. They left each other with ache in their hearts. But they are still thinking about each other and bearing the hurt they had. And now they're far away, what more could kill them worst?

"Tangerine! You forgot your jacket!" it was Sumire. Sumire's shouting caught the attention of Natsume. He started running towards Sumire's direction sadly; the place was filled with people. He lost Permy, he lost Mikan.

"Flight 2541 Okinawa preparing for departure" the announcer called.

Now, Natsume has no chances of seeing Mikan. The plane is leaving in a few moments but he can still feel that Mikan was still there in the airport. Natsume ran to the lobby. He took the microphone from the announcer and started saying words airing it inside the airport and the plane where Mikan is boarding.

"Mikan, where ever you are I will never forget you. Remember I will always be there for you. I am so sorry for what happened yesterday. Remember, I love you" Natsume's words were aired and Mikan was able to hear it.

She ran inside the lavatory and started crying. She still loved Natsume even of what had happened.

The plane left for Okinawa already. Mikan arrived in the airport and saw her brother and sister in law.

"Sissy, you're back! We missed you so much. How did your flight go?" Tsubasa exclaimed after seeing his sister.

"Oh dear, we missed you so much. Grandpa, Tsubasa and I expected for you so much. Did you know that grandpa can't sleep without seeing you" Misaki said.

"aiyo. I know one-chan. Haha. Anyway, I heard you are pregnant. How is my niece going?" Mikan asked.

"well. She started kicking me 2 weeks ago" Misaki added.

When she arrived in her old house everybody welcomed her home warmly. She went teary eyed again. She missed her family and relatives after 2 years of having to be far away from them.

It was already Christmas' Eve. Everybody celebrated it joy. Champagne, wine, treats, gifts, goodies they were everywhere. Mikan, Tsubasa and their relatives had a fun a time together. For her, it would be the most unforgettable Christmas in her life, but it would have been more memorable if Natsume was there.

Days have passed when Mikan flew back to Tokyo but she was rather bored when she came back. Sumire was out in New York with her mom, dad and her siblings. Hotaru went to France with Ruka. Aww.. it was only little time that they actually went out together.

Usual nights came and passed away for Mikan. She sang at the bar at night and of course worked in a café during the day.

The days came so fast and finally their vacation was nearing to its end.


	11. Chapter 11

SCENE 10

It has been 2 weeks since the last time Mika and Natsume last seen each other. It was a few days more before the resume of classes when Mikan noticed that Natsume wasn't still in Tokyo. Hotaru just arrived two days ago with Ruka but Natsume wasn't with them. How odd.

Mikan missed Natsume a lot. It was the last week of December when Mikan received a letter from London. At first, she thought it was just another one of those letters from the companies she applied abroad. But this one is different. It says:

_My dearest Mikan,_

_It has been quite a while since we heard from each other. I am currently here in Paris, France; we are opening a new branch here three days from today. So, how did your vacation went? Mine was rather busy. All I did was to work for the past two weeks._

_I am writing this to you because I missed you badly. Sadly, I'll be extending a few more weeks before I go back there in Japan. My father insists that I must stay here in London and manage our company. I believe that we might not see each other a quite a long time. I miss you so much. Don't worry, I will do my very best to go back there but I won't be studying there anymore._

_How I wish I was there with you. I miss your voice and those nights we spent at the bar. I am longing to see you soon. I love you. Take good care of yourself always._

_I'll keep in touch of you again. I hope you didn't forget me._

_Happy Holidays!_

_Missing you,_

_N. Hyuuga_

Mikan was teary eyed after reading the letter. She too misses Natsume. She can't deny it because it was deeply true.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days, days to weeks, weeks to months, and months to two years. Natsume wasn't still there.

Mikan tried forgetting about Natsume but that feeling of having to miss him still keeps on haunting her. Mikan is graduating this year, the next year she's going abroad to work.

Finals were coming, Sumire was still a bit pressured of what will happen. Hotaru wasn't really in a fuss. Instead she just ate her favorite food. Crab brains. After the test, Mikan, Hotaru and Sumire waited for the results. Hotaru, as expected got the highest rank in her batch next was Christine followed by Ruka Nogi then by Sumire. Who pouted because she expected that she'd place third. Nether the less, all of them were happy for the results. But Mikan wasn't satisfied much. How she wished Natsume was there.

It was already their graduation day, Mikan was to make a speech to give inspiration to those who wanted to be like her.

"My friends, we have been together for four years now. Finally we have gone to the last milestone of our education. We are now proud graduates."

"I would not be here standing if it wasn't for you. I would like to thank our teachers for always being there in times of our need. Thank you to our parents for they never ended to support us may we be up or down. My friends, I am very thankful for you never turned your backs against me. Our dearest lord whom had always been there through the circumstances of our life and Natsume, I know he is not here today. But he means a lot for me. He never stopped loving me even though we were far away. How I wish he was here" Mikan was about to end her speech when she heard a familiar music playing. It was the song she would sing during her duties in the bar. From afar, a stranger came closer. It was Natsume; he came to attend Mikan's graduation ceremony.

Mikan can't hold her feelings she started running down and went to Natsume. They hugged and kissed each other for a long time. The crowd cheered and everybody was happy for the couple.

Three years later…..

Mikan went to London with Natsume to work.

Another night of work came; Mikan was puzzled with the expressions of her co-workers. Then a messenger went inside her office.

"Ms. Sakura, Mr. Hyuuga would like to meet to you in the rooftop right now" he exclaimed.

Mikan went up wondering what awaits her there. You know she hates surprises. When she arrived there, she saw Natsume standing near a table for two with an orchestra playing their favorite song. She went teary eyed when she saw this. She approached Natsume.

"Mikan, I wanted to ask you this for a long time already. I know this is the right time." Natsume said.

Few moments later fireworks started to explode on the starry night sky. "Ma Cherie, Will you be mine?". Christine seemed to be the happiest woman in the world. Of course that was the most romantic day of their lives but what would be more romantic would be their upcoming engagement and wedding. Now, they are engaged couples.

"Darling, I am so excited with our wedding" Mikan ended…

* * *

**Gomen ne... i know... Mikan's Birthday should've been January 1.. but i forgot. So i made a big mistake. SO far.. this is the last Fan fic i've written for today.. My hands are pretty tired for that endless typing.**

**Anyway... feel free to correct me... and don't forget to RnR!! Arigatou! ^_^**

**Also please inspire me.. tell me things that can help me improve my fan fic. [hehehe. i know.. it's lousy.. this is the first ever fan fic i've made] **

**well.. that's all for now..**

***mwah***

**Natsume: oi! Baka Noucho Sakura. don't let them wait too much. Especially for the wedding.**

**Mikan:sHhh! Natsume. you're spoiling the story!!**

**Noucho: aii... Gomen ne.. Arigatou Aneesan.. ^_^ of course Aniisan, i won't let them wait. for the much awaited ending. ;)**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Mikan: *laughs* ok ok.. btw.. Youchi says he's angry for not putting him in the story**

**Noucho: waaa! Gomen ne Otoutosan! I will put you there very soon**

**Youchi: [grabs Hotaru nee-chan's Baka Gun] i was just joking.**

**Ruka: hmm. i seem to be a bad boy there.. **

**Hotaru: doesn't fit you bunny boy. But it'll earn me lots of money.. Ruka Nogi's second personality.**

**Noucho: Hai. it's for a change Onii-chan. ^_^**

**well.. that's it... =))**

**Disclaimer: [ i forgot to put this on the first page] I don't own Gakuen Alice... ufortunately. :(  
**


End file.
